The Things We Don't Know About
by sweetdesserts1234
Summary: Ichigo has succeeded in bringing Orihime back to Seireitei, but something's off. With the most important battle of all time looming on the horizon, who is a friend and who is a foe when you factor in the things that you don't know about? Includes an OC!
1. Chapter 1: Something Amiss

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit off of this story in any way, that title, unfortunately goes to the acclaimed, Tite

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit off of this story in any way, that title, unfortunately goes to the acclaimed, Tite Kubo.

Warning: This story takes place directly after anime episode 167, so the whole Shusuke arc doesn't exist. Also, there is some MAJOR OOCness in here and I'm not 100 percent sure about pairings yet, but there will be some, including an OC character…

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, so please don't flame, but constructive criticism is always welcome!

Chapter 1:

It had been a couple of days since Ichigo had retrieved Orihime from Hueco Mundo and everyone was fairing nicely…or as nicely as you can fair when recovering from painful injuries. But under the care of Unohana Taicho, everything always seemed better than it should have been.

"Oi, Ichigo," Renji called out, waving at the black clad shinigami.

Ichigo turned and greeted the redhead in turn, "What?"

"Have you seen Kuchiki Taicho?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I haven't seen him in the past two days and I can't detect his reiatsu anywhere, I even asked Orihime to help me!"

"So what? Byakuya can take care of himself," Ichigo replied indifferently, "I mean, come on, he's freaking Kuchiki Byakuya! …Or are you just worried like some old woman?"

Renji blinked once, then scowled, "Tch, like I'd ever be worried about him…I…I just have some paper work to deliver to him."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Riiiiiight, anyway, why don't you ask one of the other captains or something, they might know where he is."

"Sure," he replied.

"And just in case you really are worried," Ichigo added, smirking, "He's probably just somewhere training with a barrier set up around him."

"T-teme!" Sputtered an embarrassed Abarai; stalking off in the direction he had come. "Damn Kurosaki," he swore, listening to his friend laugh at him.

Rounding the corner, he almost bumped into a short, blank-faced, white-haired captain. "Uh, Hitsugaya Taicho, how are you?"

"The usual, is something wrong, Abarai Fukutaicho?" Responded Toushiro.

"Well, you see, uh…" Renji started, "Have you seen Kuchiki Taicho anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, no, I have not seen him anywhere." He replied, "In fact, I don't think I've seen him since Kurosaki returned with Orihime-san."

Renji nodded, "That's what I thought, do you have any idea where he could be?"

The ice-wielding captain shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea, but he'll probably show up in a day or two."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya Taicho!" Renji said, bowing respectively.

"Ah," Hitsugaya nodded, both of them heading their separate ways.

As he left though, Renji's brows were furrowed, deep in thought. Contrary to common belief, his captain was not as cold hearted as everyone thought, and ever since the ryoka invasion way back when, he'd grown closer to his captain. Now, he was worried, none of his Taichou's work was finished and the Kuchiki heir wasn't one to neglect his duties. That alone was enough indication that something was amiss, but the fact that he didn't know when the Roku-ban Taicho had disappeared just made him wonder even more. "Where are you Taichou? Are you alright?" he muttered to himself.

--In Hueco Mundo--

"How is he?" A voice asked, emotionless and empty, but at the same time powerful and strong.

Another softer, kinder voice responded, "I think he'll be alright now. That vizard really did a number on him."

"Hn," the voice said again.

The two shadows stood by the edge of a dark cave. Their bodies outlined from the light outside. One was a male with shoulder-length hair, wearing some kind of cloak and the other was shorter and slim, with a loose fitting pants and a skin-tight shirt that hugged her figure.

"You should be going back now, they'll begin to wonder where you are." The kind voice suggested.

The taller man nodded, "I will, once he wakes up."

"If you insist," the other nodded, a smile evident in her voice.

Inside the cave, lay a figure wrapped in bandages. "Ugh," it groaned, still floating in the black world between the lines of being unconscious and awake.

TBC

Sorry this was so short; just want to see how you guys like it. So please review and I'll try to have another chapter up by next week! Suggestions are always welcome, but flames will be reported.


	2. Chapter 2: White Lies

Disclaimer: STILL, don't own them…

Disclaimer: STILL, don't own them…

Warning: Contains serious OOCness from all characters and an alternate storyline. And I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical and spelling errors that I have made.

Author's Note: Forget next week, I was in the mood to type today, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: White Lies

--In Las Noches--

Sosuke Aizen sat upon his throne idly, but still carrying a commanding air around him. "Halibel, come forward."

A lone figure stepped away from the other Arrancar. "Yes, Aizen-sama?" She was dressed in a white shirt that exposed her mid-riff and a collar that covered most of her face, her golden locks hung over her eyes, almost hiding them.

"I have received reports that you witnessed the fight between Grimmjow and that ryoka boy, have you not?" The former Go-ban Taichou inquired questioningly, carefully observing the reaction he would get from the Second Espada.

Halibel didn't reply for a few moments, contemplating her answer, weighing the consequences of each reply. When she finally made up her mind, she addressed her superior with confidence. "Yes, Aizen-sama, I did."

Sosuke nodded approvingly, "Good, judging by the fact that Jeagerjaques is currently not present, we can deduce that he was defeated, correct?"

Mentally chiding herself, Halibel's eyes narrowed, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Very good," Gin, who was standing a ways away, could have sworn he saw a flicker of amusement in Aizen's eyes, real amusement. "'Then, his body was disposed of?"

Halibel paused, recollecting her thoughts at the abrupt question.

--Flashback--

_"Go back to Las Noches," the Espada ordered, "I'll take care of this."_

_Four pairs of eyes watched as the body of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was lowered slowly to the ground by the ryoka. "But Halibe-" her fraccion protested._

_"No, go now." She ordered, this time with more force._

_"H-hai," and then, the three of her subordinates were off, heading towards the fortress that they called home. _

"What have you gotten yourself into, Grimmjow? Aizen-sama is going to be furious," Halibel muttered to herself as she hurried to said victim.

_Just as she arrived though, she felt a pulse of reiatsu that she didn't recognize. Quickly retreating back into the wreckage and hiding hers, the Espada watched as a shinigami dropped down next to the Sixth Espada. Halibel carefully watched as the girl checked his vitals and forcibly returned him back to his normal state. Eyes widening, Halibel whispered to herself, "What is going on?"_

_Suddenly, the mystery person slung Grimmjow's arm over her shoulder, making sure to grab Pantera, and shunpo-ed away from the area._

--End Flashback--

She had always had a soft spot for Grimmjow, watching out for him from afar, never getting involved, but she had always been there, secretly making sure he was alright. Now, Halibel wasn't sure what she should do. Biting her lip, she finally answered, "Yes, Aizen-sama, I personally took care of the body."

Raising a thin eyebrow, Aizen responded slowly, "I see, very well, you are dismissed."

Bowing respectively, Halibel walked out stiffly, hands crossed over her chest.

"Well, Gin?" Aizen said softly, as to keep the conversation between him and his favorite subordinate. "What do you think?"

Replying with his trade mark smile, former San-ban Taichou Ichimaru Gin, said, "I definitely believe that she's hiding some minor details, but I don't think that it's anything to worry about, Aizen-sama."

"Very good," Aizen agreed, smiling slightly, "I trust your judgment."

--In Hueco Mundo--

"I think he's finally waking up…" the girl said again.

"Hn," the man agreed.

Bleary eyes forced themselves open and caught the outlines of shapes before shutting again, "Ugh…"

A soothing voice called out and a hand was placed on the figure's forehead, "Relax, you'll be fine now."

A cold, clipped voice joined the conversation, "Concentrate on getting some rest, we'll discuss the plans later."

"Hn," the figure the groaned, a moment later, it was asleep.

The girl smiled and got up to join the other at the edge of their temporary hideout. "Well, taichou, you said that you'd be heading back when he woke up, are you leaving soon?"

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" The man asked softly.

The younger looked at her superior and broke into a grin, "Of course not, but they will get suspicious and the last we need is the rest of the Gotei 13 breathing down our necks."

Nodding, the elder replied, "I suppose so. What do you plan on doing once he recovers?" He indicated the sleeping figure a little ways inside the cave.

"Well, we need to train to get him back in shape, but I'm fairly confident in our combined technique is enough to overthrow him." The girl joined her captain in staring out over the landscape.

"I need to verify a few details before we're sure this'll work. Hopefully, if all goes according to plan, you'll have a full month before we need to start moving again." The man said gravely. Luck had been on their side so far, but how much longer would their good fortune last?

"I understand, that's more than enough time for us to prepare." The road ahead wasn't going to be easy, both of them knew it, but no matter how experienced they were, neither could deny the light flutterings in their stomachs. "Would you like me to provide transport?"

The man shook his head, "No that won't be necessary. How big is the barrier?"

"It extends about 500 yards outward from this spot in all directions." The girl replied. "Good luck, and be careful."

"Hn," was all the response that she got, but it satisfied her nonetheless and she busied herself with healing the other that still lay sleeping.

--In Seiretei--

Renji Abarai was becoming restless, it had been another day since his captain's disappearance and he'd been looking EVERYWHERE for him! Sighing, he decided to head back to the division headquarters. As he entered the office however, he felt an unmistakable reiatsu that could only belong to- "Kuchiki-Taichou!" Renji all but shouted as he entered his captain's office.

Startled, the composed captain looked up sharply, "What is it Abarai-Fukutaichou? And please lower your voice, no need to be so loud."

Shocked, Renji sputtered, "W-whe-where've ya been? I've been lookin' all ova for ya!"

"That is none of your business," The Kuchiki heir said dismissively.

"Like hell it's not!" Renji shouted, ignoring his captain's request of being quiet, "I've been worrying my ass off over ya and that's all ya can say?"

Byakuya paused for a second, "Fine, if you must know, I have been…taking care of some personal issues." he finally answered evasively.

TBC

So, what do ya think? Good, bad, so-so? It's slightly longer than the last one, but I just had to post it. Anywho, please please please review!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Players

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit off of this story in any way

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit off of this story in any way.

Warning: Major differences in the plotline and an additional OC character. There is some serious OOCness in here, so don't flame…

Author's Note: I realized that I only have one reviewer…is my story really that bad? Well, anyway, can ya guys just like, type two words (good job, you suck, this is stupid) I don't know? …Please -.-

Okay, I'm done ranting now…

Chapter 3: The Players

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo:

Ice-blue eyes flew open as the figure woke up violently, "N-nani?!"

"Shhhh," a voice called out. "You're safe here."

"Ngh, is it just you?" the figure asked, still out of breath.

"Hai, he left yesterday. Do you remember waking up?" The figure could hear the smile in the other's voice and frowned.

"Not really," he grumbled, "Where are we?"

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" The voice chuckled. "Well, I suppose I should tell you. We're…in some random cave in Hueco Mundo. How are you feeling…Grimmjow?"

Managing to prop himself up on his elbows, he glared at his companion. "I've been better…"

A tinkling laugh echoed throughout the cave. "I'm sure you have. Now, lay

down so I can change those bandages."

Sighing in defeat, the Sexta Espada obeyed, "Damn you, be thankful that I'm injured, or else I'd rip your head from your shoulders."

It was an empty threat, and they both knew it.

Smirking, the other replied, "Even if you wanted to, which I know you don't, I doubt that you'd be able to."

"Hn, whatever" Grimmjow knew better than to argue with this particular spirit. He was reckless, not clueless. "So, was my little show convincing enough for you? …with credit to that shinnigami, of course."

Carefully peeling away the soiled bandages, and replacing them with clean ones, the other answered slowly, "Aizen is very perceptive, we must proceed with the utmost care and act as if he knows what we are doing. But, other than that, you did great, Grimm-kun!" She finished with a wide grin.

Surprisingly, the usually hotheaded hollow just shook his head and smiled softly at the affectionate nickname. "You're the only one that I'd ever allow to call me that, you know?"

Smiling softly, the girl pulled Grimmjow's head into her lap and ran a hand soothingly through the vibrant blue hair. "I do know, I do know, I'm the only one that can do a lot of stuff to you…like this. (not meant as a perverted comment!) But for now, just rest, you need it."

"Mmmm," he replied.

In Seiretei:

"Abarai Fukutaicho," Byakuya called out to his lieutenant, who was currently training some of the unseated shinnigami of their division, "I wish to speak with you a moment in private, please."

Stepping away from the other's, Renji followed his captain, "Hai, Kuchiki Taichou, what did you want to talk about?"

Facing the taller man, Byakuya regarded him with the usual stoic gaze. "I will be taking a short leave starting this afternoon." His remark was met with silence, so he continued, "And, I felt it necessary that I inform you of my absence this time."

"…Y-you can't just…leave!" Sputtered Renji.

"I don't see why not." The Kuchiki heir pointed out.

Renji exploded, "We're preparing for a war! What if Aizen or an Espada attacks us while you're away?"

Still staring calmly at the flustered lieutenant, Byakuya replied smoothly, "Trust me, Renji, he won't, and even if he did, you can count on all the other taichou and fukutaichou, no? It's not like we'd lose just because one captain wasn't present."

"But, what about me? What would I be without my taichou?" Renji admitted dejectedly. "I need you, you know that! I don't…want you to leave again."

Smiling faintly, Byakuya realized why Renji was so against him leaving; he was afraid what would happen if he acted without a captain's order. "There is no need to worry, Abarai-kun. I'm sure you'd be able to act accordingly, even without me there to guide you."

"It's not just that, Taichou…" he suddenly looked away, with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Raising an eyebrow, Byakuya was puzzled. "Oh?"

"…" Renji blushed harder.

"Abarai fukutaicho, what is it then?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"Ijustdon'twantyoutogethurtwhenyou'reaway!" The Roku-ban fukutaichou spilled out, all in one breath.

"Renji," the Kuchiki said in all seriousness. "I didn't catch a word you said."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Renji stuttered, "Taichou…I…well, I don't want you to get hurt when you're away. I know it's not my business to pry, but I know that you're doing something important, and I…don't think…I'd…be able to stand not having you as taichou. I mean sure, ya can be sorta annoyin' and pigheaded an' all stuck up an' all, but you're still my taichou an'- "

"Alright, alright, I…understand what you mean. Thank you for your concern, it means a lot, but I won't get hurt." Byakuya said comfortingly.

"Promise?" he asked hesitantly.

Smile widening, Byakuya tried to act confident. "Abarai Fukutaichou, I promise I won't get hurt." In truth, he didn't feel nearly as sure, there was a chance that he could lose his position in the Gotei 13 if he was caught in the act and an even higher chance that he could lose his life if he wasn't careful.

"Okay then, just be sure to be back within a couple of days." Renji said.

"If you insist," Byakuya turned to leave and paused, "Renji, do you…trust me?"

Blinking a few times, Renji nodded. "Of course, Taichou!"

"Good," Byakuya replied, "Then trust me now."

Byakuya shunpoed swiftly away from a very confused, very suspicious fukutaichou.

--

In Las Noches:

A figure dressed in white walked swiftly towards the exit of Las Noches.

"What do you think you're doing, Ichimaru Gin?" Aizen inquired as he suddenly appeared next to his subordinate.

"Oh, just off for a walk or two," the former san-ban taichou replied with the usual smile.

"May I inquire where you are going?" asked Aizen, eyebrow raised.

Gin kept his cool and proceeded with the plan, "Please, Sosuke, don't you trust me enough to let me wander around at my will? I was just going to get a breath a fresh air and perhaps just think a little."

Eyes narrowing, the taller man spoke carefully. "Of course I trust you Gin, I was merely…curious, that's all."

Nodding to his superior, Gin made his exit and immediately shunpoed away from the area. Shaking his head and wiping sweaty palms on his clothes, it wouldn't do for his partner to see him all disheveled, he made a mental note to mention to hurry the plan up a bit.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, Ichimaru finally reached the designated meeting spot. As he entered the barrier, he took one look back at the giant fortress, its size had barely changed.

"You made it," a voice called out from nowhere.

Nodding and smiling again, Gin replied easily, "Of course."

TBC

I know, I know, this probably makes no sense at all, but…yeah, please please please review! It's not that hard! …and feel free to correct me on any spelling or grammatical errors! .;


End file.
